Dye sublimation is a process employing heat and pressure to convert solid dyes into gaseous form without entering an intermediate liquid phase. Such a process can infuse colored dye into certain compatible materials, such as polyester or ceramics, to create a permanent printed image on the material.
Two primary types of dye sublimation printing systems exist in the marketplace. In a “direct” sublimation system, the printing system is configured to sublimate an image directly onto a compatible surface. Alternatively, in “transfer” systems, the images to be sublimated are first printed on an intermediate media, such as a coated paper or ribbon, and then transferred to a compatible surface using heat and pressure. In a traditional system, images are transferred onto only one opposing side of a product at a time, or utilize multiple heating platens.
Expediting and streamlining the printing and sublimation process would increase efficiency and profitability. One possible means of speeding up sublimation printing would be to configure the system to simultaneously print on multiple surfaces of a three-dimensional product. Optimization in this manner not only reduces the time of the process but is safer (since flipping the product for printing on the other side is not required) and reduces material waste. In a retail environment, simultaneous double-sided printing may increase the revenue-generating capability of a sublimation machine, since a greater number of products can be produced in a given amount of time. Accuracy and quality of the sublimated products is also improved, since the printed images and the products to be sublimated need only be aligned one time. Double-sided printing also facilitates greater automation of the sublimation process, as the entire sublimation printing task can be performed without the input of a trained operator.
One attempt at a dye sublimation printer system capable of printing on multiple surfaces of a product is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,563,341 (the '341 patent) issued to Ferguson, et al. on Jul. 21, 2009. In particular, the '341 patent discloses a dye transfer sublimation system in which a three-dimensional object for sublimation is placed on a structural base topped with a molded, heat-resistant surface such as silicone rubber. An image carrier sheet pre-printed with dye images is placed onto the product, and a “flexible membrane” is then lowered onto the sheet and secured with vacuum pressure. Flexible heating elements, such as an electrical circuit etched in a metal foil, are integrated into either the image carrier sheet or the flexible membrane. The system is heated in a manner that the top and possibly the side surfaces of an object may be sublimated with the printed images.
Although the systems and methods disclosed in the '341 patent may assist an operator in sublimating onto multiple surfaces of a product, the disclosed system is limited. The '341 system does not easily lend itself to streamlined automation, as no integrated system is disclosed, and the components must be manually placed and aligned. The system components are open to the air, and thus could present a safety hazard, particularly to an untrained operator. Finally, although the top and smaller sides of a three-dimensional object can be printed using this system, there is no capability for printing onto both the top and bottom sides of an object simultaneously. The '341 system contains significant limitations that would make it unsuitable for a merchant, such as a retail outlet, seeking to add a dye sublimation system to market personalized products to consumers.
The disclosed system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or elsewhere in the prior art.